


Happy Ending

by johnkunyong



Series: Actions and their Consequences [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, trust me it's not as heart-wrenching, um idk what else to tag yall im still new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkunyong/pseuds/johnkunyong
Summary: Kun understands.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> it's the conclusion!! I hope you guys like it :)

Ten had wanted to move out the night of the revelation; he had a couple friends he could stay with until he got back on his feet. But Kun, dear, selfless Kun, would not hear of it. He insisted that Ten keep the apartment; it had been his to begin with, anyway. They slept in separate rooms, Ten punishing himself by taking the smaller of their two couches. He had gotten ready for work in the morning but, when Kun asked whether he’d be seeing Taeyong, he called in sick. 

Ten banishes himself to the spare room as Kun silently walks around their home, collecting his things in bags and boxes. Ten wanted to turn the room into an office, but Kun had wanted a guest room that could be easily transformed into a nursery one day. Unable to compromise, they left the room almost empty, serving as a storage closet instead. 

He doesn’t know what Kun’s planning to do. Where would he go? His closest friend is Johnny, and Taeyong had gone home to him to fight for the remnants of their marriage. He doesn’t ask. He can’t. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Kun has walked into the room. He’s got a backpack and a duffel bag. 

“I’ll be back with Sicheng for the rest of my things,” of course, his cousin would take him in, “Let me know if there’s a time you’d prefer for me to be here. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Kun-”

“Please don’t say anything, Ten. I don’t want to fight, and if I talk to you for too long, I know I’m going to say something I’m going to regret later.”

Ten lets him go.

~

For a few months, they try to make it work, but Johnny can’t forgive Taeyong. Johnny can’t help but think of those nights when he would be filling out preliminary adoption papers while Taeyong was somewhere else fucking Ten. Or maybe Ten was fucking him. He couldn’t bear to think about it. He tries to determine where it went wrong - where _they_ went wrong, but he can’t. He thought they were happy. They were going to start a family together. They were going to go back to Korea for their fifth anniversary. They had so many plans, but they were shattered because Taeyong had grown _bored_ of him.

It’s with a heavy heart that Johnny tells Taeyong that he’s going through with the divorce. Taeyong cries, of course he does, but Johnny can’t bring himself to care. He did this to them; he should suffer the consequences. Fifteen years of love thrown away for some mindless “fun.” No, Johnny can’t bring himself to give a damn.

Taeyong moves out before the divorce is finalized, and Johnny is so grateful for this one act of mercy. If he was forced to live with Taeyong any longer, he knows his resolve would crumble because he just loves Taeyong _so much_. He doesn’t ask where he’s going, but he hopes Taeyong will find his own happiness one day. His heart breaks at the thought that he couldn’t give Taeyong the happiness he deserves.

~

Kun moves in with Johnny a month after the divorce. Misery loves company, and their shared experience is bringing them so much closer. They fall into an easy routine; it’s like how it was when they were in college. The only difference is now the nights are spent drinking wine and lamenting their misfortune. When they had introduced Ten and Taeyong to each other, they had hoped they would be as good friends as Johnny and Kun. Now, they wish the two had never crossed paths.

~

For a few months, they try to make it work. Six months after his divorce, Taeyong came knocking on Ten’s door. Ten was lonely, and he had missed having someone care for him, so of course he let him in. They tried to take it slow, going on dates and spending time with one another without letting it get too heated. Occasionally, one of them would slip up and mention an ex, and the rest of the night would be spent with them intertwined in bed, no words spoken between them.

Ten thinks it’s the guilt. He felt guilty, sure, but he wasn’t as bound to Kun as Taeyong was to Johnny. Taeyong and Johnny had made a promise of forever. Ten and Kun had made a promise of “maybe one day.” It all comes to a head when one night, Taeyong sits up in bed and says, “I can’t do this. I broke up my family. I took advantage of a man who loved me. And now I’m here, in bed with the man that helped.”

“Taeyong, we both knew this would happen. We have each other, though. We’ll be okay.”

“No, Ten, you don’t understand. How can we be happy? How are we _allowed_ to be happy? We fucked up; we both fucked up, and we’re acting like we can still have some kind of happily ever after. Where’s the retribution? What if we don’t get our happy ending because of what we did?”

Taeyong’s rambling now, and Ten lets him. He needs to get it out of his system. He’ll be fine in the morning.

In the morning, Taeyong’s gone. He’s left with a note. “I don’t deserve a happy ending. I hope you find yours.”

~

Its six months after the divorce when Johnny goes on his first date. He’s nervous; he’s long forgotten what to do on a first date; his last first date was fifteen years ago. Jaehyun suggests a cafe downtown. Johnny, being the gentleman he is, offers to pick Jaehyun up and pays for his drink. They’re having a good time. Jaehyun’s sense of humor is exactly like Johnny’s and they fall into easy conversation. They share a million interests, and they find they have many mutual friends. Johnny is so attentive to his date that he doesn’t notice a doe-eyed man by the door. 

Kun has a different approach. Within a month after the breakup, he’s drowning himself in alcohol and sex. A new person every weekend, and never the same person twice. It takes a while, and a stern talking to from Johnny, for him to end his self-destructive ways and focus on himself. He tries to date again. First there’s Doyoung, Jaehyun’s roommate. It goes well until Kun sees how Doyoung looks at Johnny and Jaehyun when they’re together. He doesn’t want to be in the way, so he breaks up with Doyoung. Doyoung accepts it, apologizing for not giving his all into their relationship. Kun says it’s okay, and they remain friends.

Then there’s Lucas. He’s young, just a pediatric resident at the local hospital, but Kun is drawn to him. Something about him reminds him of Ten, and because Kun is a masochist, he can’t stay away. It works until it doesn’t. Lucas breaks up with him, saying that he can’t be with someone who was in love with someone else. Kun doesn’t understand.

Johnny and Jaehyun don’t last. It took some time, but darling, oblivious Jaehyun realizes he and his roommate are hopelessly in love. There are no tears; Johnny just encourages him to follow his heart. A month later, they’ve eloped and they’ve never been happier. 

Johnny and Kun still live together. Their friendship has never wavered, and their misfortune when it comes to matters of love has only brought them closer. They’re ridiculously domestic; Jaehyun says they’re more married than himself and Doyoung. They go out on not-dates every weekend. They take turns cooking for each other. They make sure the other doesn’t forget their lunch when they’re in a rush in the morning. They assemble Ikea furniture together.

When Johnny comes home from work one day and kisses Kun’s cheek as he’s preparing dinner, Kun understands what Lucas had meant.

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is!! 
> 
> as always, comments etc. are appreciated
> 
> you can find me on twitter @johnkunyong !!!


End file.
